Morderstwo w zaułku
by Akolitka
Summary: Tego słonecznego popołudnia na Harper Street w Little Padocks popełniono morderstwo. Inspektor Potter otrzymuje zadanie wyjaśnienia tej sprawy.


Tytuł: Morderstwo w zaułku

Autor: Akolitka

Rating: +16

Długość: 5 rozdziałów

Ostrzeżenia: kryminał

Beta: Zilidya

Tego słonecznego popołudnia na Harper Street w Little Padocks popełniono morderstwo. To panna Hughes jako pierwsza usłyszała o zbrodni, była to przystojna kobieta w wieku około sześćdziesięciu lat. Szła właśnie do sklepu z artykułami papierniczymi, gdy jej oczom ukazało się kilka kropel krwi, błyszczących na kamienistej dróżce przecinającej Harper Street. Zaciekawiona poszła ich śladem i po kilku sekundach wydała z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

To co ujrzała, miało od tej pory towarzyszyć jej do końca życia.

Nazajutrz rano inspektor Potter rozpoczynał właśnie kolejny dzień pracy, jego biurko, jak zawsze zawalone było schludnie ułożonymi stosami dokumentów, wręcz uginało się pod ich ciężarem. Jego brązowe oczy z trudem przyzwyczajały się do kanonady jasnego światła za jego plecami. Usiadł i podparł głowę rękami. Ostatni tydzień był naprawdę wyczerpujący. Przeglądał właśnie akta Blacków, gdy zadzwonił telefon, jak zawsze odebrał dopiero po trzecim sygnale.

- Halo?

- Inspektor Potter?

- Tak, panie komisarzu.

Osoba po drugiej stronie westchnęła głośno i usłyszał ten sam, dobrze mu znany, niski głos komisarza Jacketa.

- Mamy morderstwo w Little Paddocks, zabito młodego chłopca. Zwłoki znalazła stara kobieta, prawdopodobnie zbrodnia na tle seksualnym.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to ja mam się tym zająć?

- Inspektorze, to nie pierwszy tego typu przypadek w okolicach Little Paddock, dlatego to wy musicie tam pojechać, wasza... Aparycja nie wzbudza podejrzeń. Poza tym po tej sprawie z nożownikiem macie moje pełne zaufanie.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, taa, jego aparycja...

- Potrzebuję informacji, kim był ten chłopiec, skąd pochodzi, kim są jego rodzice. Wszystko, co może mi pan powiedzieć.

- Thomas Morisson. Syn pastora, miał niecałe szesnaście lat. Imię ojca, Jonas Morrison, matka zmarła zaraz po jego narodzinach.

Przez chwilę, Potter pisał coś w notatniku.

- Jakieś możliwe sympatie? - Recytował mechanicznie.

- Jedna dziewczyna Amy Beckett . Z tego, co wiemy, miał kilka, jak to dzisiaj mówią, "sympatii". Był całkiem popularny.

- Jeśli to robota seryjnego mordercy, to, dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz?

- Uszkodzenia ciała były zbyt znaczne, musieliśmy wezwać patologa.

- Dobra, kiedy mam tam pojechać?

- Jutro rano.

- Kto dostarczy mi akta sprawy?

- Prześlę je pannie Berry.

Potter odłożył słuchawkę na widełki i zawołał w stronę biurka sekretarki:

- Panno Berry, poproszę kawę bez cukru.

Kamieniste, rozgrzane południowym słońcem uliczki Lilttle Paddocks były opustoszałe. Masywny zegar na ścianie jednego z domów wybił dwunastą. Inspektor Harry Potter szedł właśnie brukowanym chodnikiem, gdy zza skrzyżowania wyłoniła się ku niemu Harper Street. Była to raczej niewielka uliczka z kilkoma przylegającymi do siebie sklepikami. Zapewne wszyscy poszli do pastora złożyć kondolencje. Z jego perspektywy najbliższy był sklep z narzędziami ogrodniczymi, potem herbaciarnia i sklep z lalkami. Po drugiej stronie zauważył stragan z warzywami, pensjonat i aptekę, między tymi dwoma sklepami znajdowała się niewielka luka której zagłębienie było niewidoczne od strony ulicy. Zamykała ją wysoka ściana z czerwonej cegły, będąca zapewne tyłem jakiegoś budynku. Podszedł tam i zauważył ślady krwi niedokładnie zmyte z ulicy. Miejsce zbrodni wyglądało raczej przygnębiająco. W kilku miejscach rosły mizerne pokrzywy, a niewielki bezlistny dąb wyglądał dość mizernie. Jeden jego bok stanowiła apteka, zasłaniająca część placyku tak, że nawet, jeśli kogoś by tu zamordowano, to z ulicy nie było by niczego widać. Morderca musiał go tu zwabić, ewentualnie byli kochankami, chociaż to mało prawdopodobne. Zakneblował mu usta i zabił ciosem w tętnicę szyjną, to by wyjaśniało tak dużą ilość krwi. Prawdopodobnie wcześniej był torturowany, stąd też jej obecność na

ulicy. Spojrzał na trzymaną przez siebie kartkę papieru.

Arkhansas Regional Hospital

Oddział Patologii

Protokól sekcji zwłok

Imię: Thomas Morisson

Wiek: 16 lat

Płeć: M

Prosektariusz: Adam Levine

Data zgonu: 16 lipca 1945

Godzina zgonu: 9:00

Koroner: Moses Pasander

Nr protokołu: ARH24432

Asystent: Tarquin Hope

Przebyte choroby:

Brak.

Powód śmierci:

Przecięcie tętnicy szyjnej.

Inne uszkodzenia ciała:

1. Rany cięte na prawej potylicy.

2. Liczne uszkodzenia stomatologiczne.

3. Złamana lewa kość promieniowa.

4. Złamanie kości podstawy czaszki.

Prawdopodobne narzędzie zbrodni:

Długi ostry nóż, względnie sztylet.

Tuż obok prawego, górnego rogu pierwszej strony znajdowało się zdjęcie ofiary. Był to raczej bardziej niż przystojny, młody chłopak. Jego jasne włosy opadały mu na czoło, czyniąc jego twarz jeszcze bardziej drobną. Z trudem przypominał sobie autopsję, w której musiał uczestniczyć, mimo tego, że był policjantem nie znosił zapachu krwi, po prostu jego ciało się buntowało przed jej wonią. Wciąż miał przed oczami to delikatne chłopięce ciało, takie zimne na tamtym metalowym stole. Mordercę cechowało szczególne bestialstwo. Na ciele Thomasa były ślady wielokrotnych tortur, a rana, która przyczynila się do jego śmierci, była jednym, długim cięciem, jak gdyby morderca chciał odciąć mu głowę.

Wyszedł z zaułka na chodnik, patrząc przed siebie. Naprzeciw niego znajdował się sklep z lalkami. Po prawdzie był to raczej dom mieszkalny z witryną na parterze, zdobiły ją różnego rodzaju lalki, zarówno porcelanowe, drewniane jak i plastikowe. Dom był niebieski, jak większość w miasteczku, a nad witryną znajdowało się jedno okno przesłonięte zasłoną.

W chwilę później Harry ruszył w stronę raczej schludnie wyglądającego pensjonatu, wszedł po schodkach i otworzył drzwi. Dzwonek przymocowany nad nimi zabrzęczał nagle i do hollu wkroczyła szczupła kobieta w koronkowej chucie owiniętej wokół ramion, czym przypominała typową babcię.

- Dzień dobry.

Skłonił się lekko, na co kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, panu.

Jej opanowany głos przywodził mu na myśl jego własną babcię.

- Co pana do mnie sprowadza? - Spojrzała na niego zza okularów połówek.

- Chciałem wynająć pokój na kilka dni, rozumie pani... Podróż sentymentalna - skłamał bez zająknięcia.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej i zaprowadziła go do lady. Otworzyła sporą książkę i zapytała:

- Pańskie nazwisko?

- Harry Potter.

- Na jak długo zamierza pan wynająć pokój?

- Dziesięć dni z możliwością przedłużenia.

Kobieta wyjęła spory kalkulator i zaczęła wciskać przyciski.

- Wyniesie to pięćset dwadzieścia cztery funty.

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni czarny portfel i zapłacił, gdy staruszka schowała pieniądze i podała mu klucz, zapytał z niepewnym uśmiechem:

- Czy mogłaby pani opowiedzieć o mieszkańcach tej ulicy. Mieszkałem tutaj przed laty i chyba panią poznaję...

Kobieta rozpromieniła się, była jedną z tych kobiet, które niejednokrotnie spotykał w swojej pracy, kochała ploteczki. Rzecz jasna, w końcu w tak małych miasteczkach jak Little Paddocks ludzie wiedzieli o sobie wszystko.

- Oczywiście. Nazywam się Gladys Meradot i prowadzę ten pensjonat. Codziennie rano przychodzą dwie dziewczyny ze wsi do sprzątania. Apteka należy do pana Vermonta, rzadko tu bywa, ale potrafi dopilnować swoich interesów. Stragan z warzywami prowadzi pani Spender, to dosyć młoda dziewczyna z Oxfordu. Sklep ogrodniczy niedawno kupiły dwie siostry panny Brenson. Posiadają też herbaciarnię, ich wypieki podobno są przepyszne. No i sklep z lalkami.

W tonie, w jakim wypowiedziała to ostatnie zdanie kryła się jakaś dziwna tęsknota. Zauważyła, że jej gość stoi, więc wskazała mu dwa fotele obok kominka, siadła na większym z nich i chwyciła porzuconą robótkę.

- Sklep z lalkami, no cóż, prowadzi go pani Meredith Smyth. Ma niewidomego syna, miły chłopak zawsze, kiedy mnie spotka dotyka mojej twarzy.

Harry zdziwił się.

- Dotyka twarzy?

- Tak, to jego sposób na widzenie. Dzięki temu wie, jak ktoś wygląda.

- Czy on mieszka w pokoju z okienkiem?

- Tak... Skąd pan wie?

Inspektor wziął zrezygnowany wdech powietrza, prawą ręką przeczesał swoje ciemne włosy i poddał się rozmyślaniom. A zatem nikt nie mógł nic widzieć, chłopak jest niewidomy, jego matka prawdopodobnie w tym czasie była w sklepie. Zaklął mentalnie i napotkał spojrzenie Gladys.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

Kobieta rozpromieniła się.

- Pytałam o to skąd pan wie, gdzie mieszka Nathan.

- Zdawało mi się, że widziałem jego twarz w oknie.

Kobieta mrugnęła do niego i posmutniała.

- Pewnie słyszał pan o tej zbrodni?

- Zbrodni?

- Zabito syna pastora Morissona, biedne dziecko, jaki potwór mógł mu to zrobić?

Gladys powstała z fotela, strzepując kłębki włóczki z kolan i podeszła do okna.

- To był taki piękny chłopiec, pamiętam jak był mały zawsze przychodził do mnie i psocił. Kiedyś umoczył ogon mojego kota w atramencie i wysadził go na stół w jadalni... Mój Boże... Teraz nikt nie będzie chciał tu mieszkać, już teraz mam tylko dwóch klientów.

Harry starał się ją pocieszyć, ale w końcu sama usiadła naprzeciw niego.

- Nie mówmy o tym. Posiłki są o dziewiątej, czternastej i dwudziestej. Dostał pan pokój z widokiem na ulicę. Mam nadzieję, że to panu pasuje?

- Jak najbardziej.

- Przepraszam, że tak się rozgadałam.

- Nic się nie stało, bardzo mi pani pomogła – powiedział z namysłem.

I pożegnali się.

Następnego ranka Harry postanowił zdobyć informacje o ofierze. W tym celu udał się na plebanię. Pastor był raczej surowym człowiekiem, nie pozbawionym jednak jakiegoś uroku., Tragedia odbiła się raczej na jego zachowaniu niż na wyglądzie, gdy podawał mu herbatę jego ręce drżały nieznacznie.

- Rozumiem że to musi być dla pana trudne, ale musimy przez to przejść. Mógłby mi pastor powiedzieć, co robił wasz syn w dniu śmierci?

Oczy mężczyzny wypełniły się łzami.

- Tom poszedł do szkoły, wrócił do domu nieco wcześniej, jego nauczyciel zachorował na różyczkę i jest w naszym szpitalu. A wiec dotarł do domu i po obiedzie wybrał się w niebieską koszulę i jeansy i wyszedł. Pamiętam - Pastor zaszlochał pastor - że pokłóciliśmy się o jego kolegę...

- Kolegę?

- Tak kilka dni wcześniej znalazłem go, jak przechodził przez nasz żywopłot z tyłu domu, i wynikła z tego awantura. Mój Boże, pomyśleć, że ostatnim, co usłyszał z moich ust były wymówki...

Harry popatrzył mu w oczy

- Nazwisko tego chłopca?

- Arrundell, Jeremy Arrundell.

- Dziękuję, proszę odpocząć.

Wyszedł odprowadzany przez służącą.

Kolejnym krokiem było odwiedzenie sklepu z lalkami. Jego właścicielka Meredith Smyth okazała się być pulchną, jowialną kobietą w średnim wieku. Jej rude włosy, spływające kaskadą do bioder, przewiązane były białą wstążką. Ucieszyła się słysząc, że przyszedł do Nathana. Zaprowadziła go na piętro po schodach z tyłu sklepu, jak wspominała Gladys chłopak był niewidomy. Jego oczy błądziły w poszukiwaniu sylwetki Harry. Blade, jak gdyby uczynione z marmuru, dłonie dotknęły białej koszuli inspektora, błądząc po jego ciele w poszukiwaniu twarzy.

Napotkały ją wreszcie i delikatnymi ruchami zaczęły badać jej kształt, ułożenie mięśni i teksturę skóry, wędrowały po łukach brwiowych, gładziły zamknięte oczy by dojść do miękkich warg.

- Powiedz mi jak wyglądasz?

Chłopak zdawał się prosić o odpowiedź, więc Harry szybko odpowiedział:

- Wzrost około metr osiemdziesiąt, czarne włosy, jasna skóra. Mam na sobie białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem i czarne spodnie.

Nathan słuchał z uchylonymi ustami, a kiedy jego gość skończył chłopak dotknął jego ręki.

- Wiem, po co tu przyszedłeś, . Jesteś policjantem prawda? Chodzi o morderstwo Morissona?

Harry cofnął się o krok, nie wydawało mu się możliwym by niewidomy chłopiec ot tak sobie odgadł, kim jest.

- Skąd wiesz? - Mruknął zniecierpliwiony.

- Słyszałem twoje kroki na schodach, były precyzyjne i sprawne. To znaczy, że odbywałeś musztrę i ćwiczenia siłowe.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak go zaskakuje. Widział, jak przekrzywia głowę, by lepiej go słyszeć. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach, Nathaniel był wyjątkowo przystojny. Ciemne włosy opadały lokami na jego jasne czoło, ciemne niewidzące oczy były utkwione w ścianie za nim.

- Słyszę wiele rzeczy, ludzi idących po ulicy, klientów w sklepie, ptaki siadające na parapecie...

- Czy mógłbyś rozpoznać czyjeś kroki nawet, jeśli słyszałeś je dawno temu?

- Czasami tak... Jednak, musiałbym naprawdę chcieć... By je rozpoznać.

Harry westchnął głęboko i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Czego chcesz?

- Wy policjanci nigdy nic nie wiecie, daj mi kawałek papieru.

Adam posłuchał go i przeszukał swoje kieszenie, po kilku chwilach w końcu znalazł w połowie zapisaną notatkę i obróciwszy ją na czystą stronę, podał ją chłopakowi.

Chłopak gryzmolił coś przez chwilę niewyraźnym pismem i po chwili wręczył to Harry'emu.

Ten stał przez chwilę, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, po czym zapytał:

- Skąd...?

- Znam naturę ludzką, to, na co wy nie zwracacie uwagi, dla mnie jest intrygującą poszlaką - westchnął chłopak. - Nie można jej nie znać, gdy mieszka się w tym miejscu tak długo jak ja i wie się tyle, co ja. Pytanie tylko, czy wierzysz mi na tyle, by zaufać?

Spojrzał wymownie w oczy Harry'ego, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, ale oczy wpatrywały się bacznie w jego twarz.

- Wierzę ci Nathanie, ale nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić.

Spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na uchylone okienko.

- Wiem, że tylko ty możesz to powstrzymać, zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, gdy usłyszałem twoje kroki na ulicy. To miejsce będzie od tej pory strzeżone, więc następne morderstwo odbędzie się gdzie indziej.

- Ale, na czym mam się oprzeć?

- Myślałem żeby napisać nazwisko na kawałku papieru i dać ci to. Jeśli w czasie śledztwa dojdziesz do wniosku, że ta osoba nie ma nic wspólnego ze zbrodnią, wtedy, no cóż, uznamy to za moją pomyłkę.

Inspektor spojrzał na kartkę.

- A reszta tych nazwisk?

- To przewidywane ofiary, morderca wybiera je według pewnego wzoru. Dla ludzi, którzy do niego nie pasują, jest równie niebezpieczny jak kartka papieru w rękach niemowlęcia, ale kiedy spotyka człowieka do niego pasującego, zabija go bez chwili zastanowienia. Proszę, jeśli możesz ich ocalić, nie zaniechaj niczego.

- A jeśli nic nie zrobię?

Chłopak roześmiał się i zmrużył oczy, jak kot trzymający w pazurach sporych rozmiarów myszkę.

- Wtedy ja zacznę mówić. Daję ci kilka kawałków układanki. Od ciebie zależy jak je wykorzystasz. Spotkanie skończone.

W tej samej chwili do pokoju weszła Meredith i odprowadziła Harry'ego do drzwi.

Kiedy ten znalazł się na nowo na uliczce Nathan stał przy oknie w swojej sypialni i nasłuchiwał.


End file.
